Violent
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: A story that tells a dark tale is what this one is about. A man survives, another loses something precious to him, and both conspire to unleash carnage on the school noted for its drama and surprises. Who will live and who will be spared?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **This story has me trying my hand at writing about something that does not deal primarily with romance, as most of my fanfics deal with. I'll reveal more as new chapters get posted.**

**

* * *

**

"You were the one behind my tarring… _how can you fucking do that to me?_" Jimmy Brooks was staring down the barrel of a chrome-colored gun Rick Murray was toting, aiming at his head and increasingly itchy to pull the trigger to blast a hole through his head. The sweat was dripping from his temples; the heart was pumping abnormally, causing his breathing to become labored. What was worse was that his mind was flashing through all the good times he had in his life, times that included kissing Hazel for the first time on the roof, a gesture that confessed his feelings for her, feelings that she returned with just as much meaning. Other remembrances included the talent show from way back when, a show that had Jimmy dancing like the great MJ, moon-walking his way to splitpantsville and the good times with Ashley Kerwin, times that had him standing by her side when she went through her "dark phase." Why would these positive times be considered bad at this particular moment? When someone has flashbacks like this, it usually means that they are going to die soon; but Jimmy did not want to die at this present time. An attempt to talk his way out of impending doom with an already 'gone'

person would only be futile in trying. He decided to give it a try anyways.

"For the last time man, I had NOTHING,"

"Lies. I overheard… HEY!" Jimmy made a dash for the exit, but didn't make it. Rick's hold of the gun was trembling and despite the continued wavering of the object, he still managed to get a shot off, causing Jimmy to yell in agony and drop to the floor. His status uncertain, mayhem ensued and soon after Rick was facing Emma, Sean and Toby.

"You three stay RIGHT where you fucking are." All three froze in obedience as Rick closed the distance between him and them. Unable to move a step due to every facet of their respective bodies shutting down from fear, Rick stopped at an intimate distance from Emma.

"I thought you like me Emma," In a quiet voice, she reminded him of what she said before. "I don't think of you like that,"

"BullSHIT. You protected me from that bitch Alex Nunez," Rick smiled creepily, further sinking his twisted gaze into Emma's soul, causing her to clutch her chest, "Why the hell do you care so much about what other people think? Their opinions do not matter when you are with someone you care,"

"Will you cut the crap Rick! Stop with this, can you not get it through your head that I never once felt anything for you? _I led you on_, many more women will do this to you, I'm not the only one,"

"Wrong again bitch, you will be the one that _ends_ the cycle for me." Rick focused his gun at Emma's face, but Sean managed to get in between Emma and Rick, instinctively putting his hand up to cease the firing of the gun.

"You don't need to do this man, it's not worth it." Sean kept talking, making Rick grow increasingly furious until he couldn't take it, raising his gun but having Sean wrestling with him for it.

"**Stop it!**" Toby's pleas were for naught as the gun went off, causing Rick to take a step back; however, it was that one single step back that caused him to wail a blood-curling scream when he looked at his foot, which seemed dismembered, pieces of flesh, shoe, nail, skin and bone blowing out of place to reveal a hole big enough to spray blood out of. The loss of blood eventually caused Rick to pass out, face growing increasingly pale as the blood mounted and formed a crimson silhouette around his body.

**

* * *

**

[_Some years later…_]

"I trusted you.** I trusted all of you**." The way Principal Simpson said these words made the students feel bad, especially Eli and Clare, who both felt responsible about what happened. Eli was the first to speak; words coming from the mouth of a man Clare had zero interest in hearing from at the time.

"You are definitely right about changes, starting with the termination of our relationship." Clare's statement did not seem to register with Eli, who was taken aback with this startling news.

"Are you seriously breaking up with me now?" Clare nodded yes, talking about how Eli lived his life too recklessly for her to tolerate.

"We ju-just got together. You and I are perfect for each other,"

"_No we aren't._ I'm not saying anything else because you and I are DONE." Eli's emotions were out of sorts, causing him to say some non-understandable drabble to Clare, Simpson, and everyone else. The police were heading towards him, but he turned around and sprinted off, busting a couple of tail lights with a crowbar he pulled out of nowhere.

**xxx**

Eli was wheezing as he collapsed in the middle of the woods, unable to move another muscle due to exhaustion from running and punching trees. The authorities were hard to evade, but Eli knew the woods well, so making bogus trails was simple for him.

"_How can she do this to me? Did she not know that she made me the happiest man in the ENTIRE fucking world? Does she know how effective her timing was when dumping me?_" So many questions needed to be asked, but Eli was in no condition to ask them and even if he was, it took a backseat as the sound of boots and crunchy leaves were made. Eli was rendered useless because of his exhaustion, unable to move a muscle.

"If you have a gun with you, please finish the job."

"Dumbass, I'm not going to kill you…"

**xxx**

_Who was this mysterious person that assured Eli that his life would not be taken? Next chapter: early conspiring with Eli and this mystery person, which will involve…?_

**

* * *

**

A/N= **I realize that what I wrote about in this prologue did not happen in the show. The different telling of these events serves my brewing plot. I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on this story so far in a review. **


	2. Practice

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**Eli wanted to die, plain and simple. He had finally found something good in Clare, and all of that good was gone in what seemed like a tenth of second. His current surroundings involved a cold, hard, ground and a guy that was standing near him. A calm entered Goldsworthy's face as a gun was pointed at his face. Fear did not register in him, even as the safety latch was unhinged.

"Why won't you kill me? I'm very ready to die,"

"No you are not man, so cut the bullshit okay?" Eli stared at the cloudless night sky, still unable to move, his muscle fibers seemingly snapped from their root. "First off, who the hell are you?" A crunching sound was heard, as well as a howl form Eli, who was trembling in pain since he could not reach for his ribs.

"My name is Rick Murray. A long time ago, I nearly killed a fellow student for being the mastermind in my tarring and feathering during a game show contest. I nearly lost my life when a bullet hit a vein in my foot, causing massive bleeding. As soon as I recovered from my injury, I was placed in solitary confinement for a couple of years, until I was let go,"

"I know who you are Rick," Eli says in between wheezes, "why the fuck did you kick me?"

"You should count your blessings; my toe scraped the ground a bit before kicking you." Rick got Eli up and sat him against a tree. "My toe has a metal point and had that point _connected_? Half a dozen ribs of yours would've shattered and it would've been right then where I would've let you wither away." A smirk came across Eli's face.

"I see so um, thanks for saving me from your foot's wrath."

"I'm currently living in a warehouse with a few of my friends, so let's head there for food and beer,"

"I don't drink,"

"Come on, one drink won't do shit to you."

**xxx**

A light flickered on and off as Eli and Rick ate pizza and sat across from each other drinking beer and playing poker with Rick's goons. Eli had never played poker before, but he was able to beat everyone and they all left, leaving Eli and Rick alone to conspire.

"Mother always told me not to fight back, to always bottle up everything inside. I did that for the most part; however, there were times where I tinkered with people's drinks and put glirch in girls' hair,"

"Glirch?" Rick explained to Eli that glirch was a substance containing glue, coloring, and some other third thing that when mixed together, it would act like a soft cement. "I got suspended for a while because of a particular batch of glirch that I made 'fused' with a girl's follicles, so much so that she had to get her head shaven. I thought it was funny, but no one else thought so."

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't find it funny since they would have to walk around bald if they caught that shit in their hair." Eli devoured the last of his cup of beer and slammed down his fist. The effects the alcohol had started to take its toll on him.

"So Mr. Rick, what exactly do we do now?" Rick had pulled out a blueprint with various names and their respective attributes. "You see this right here? What I have right here is a blueprint listing the names of all the people that did me wrong. My plan that I will tell you is this: one by one, I will ensure their permanent end. I will make sure that those bastard pay for what they did to me. _They will be sorry for fucking with Rick Murray; they will be very fucking sorry._" Eli's eyes began to widen because he too had past that was very violent. It was a past that he tried hard to suppress, but the cage was starting to crack from the dark crevices of his subconscious. What Rick had told him was bad; however, _it did not compare to what Eli wanted to do to the people that messed with him._

"Good list, so when are you going to start? Puzzled, Rick scratched his temple, unable to come to a concrete date. Putting his right hand inside his pocket to grab his wallet, he flashed a smile. What he accumulated did not compare to what he had saved in bank accounts across the country. The minute that Rick got access to a computer, under an assumed identity, he began a for-profit website on how to exact revenge on people. His methods were effective enough to earn some decent money, what with a couple of million stashed in backs all around the country and overseas.

"I have the money to buy ammunition; however, since you are going to help me,"

"Who said that I was going to help you?" Rick snapped his fingers and from out of nowhere, a chrome-colored pistol was plopped down in the middle of the table, its shine radiating all around, practically lighting up the room.

"Don't fucking play with me Goldsworthy. You know that you are _itching_ to get back at a certain someone for what they did to you. _Does the name Mark Fitzgerald ring a bell_?" Eli's eyes widened, anger quickly coloring his face. _That fucking guy_, he thought; _he started shit and eventually that is what caused the breakup between Clare and I. _Grabbing the pistol and his hoodie, Eli set off at a panther's like pace, to go pay a visit to one Mark Fitzgerald.

**

* * *

**Fitz had just finished repairing the last car of the evening and had gotten a sizeable tip. Wiping the sweat from his sinus, repairing cars brought him satisfaction when he did not want to focus on school. He was known locally for the quality service and the speed of his repairs. The shop he worked at was always busy. There was a "Help Wanted" sign when Sean Cameron left for the military. The shop owner was desperately seeking someone to fill the void that Sean left, and when Fitz came and did a demonstration, the shop's patrons were slack jawed. In Fitz they had someone who was just as good (if not better) than Sean. Profits dipped slightly, but they picked back up and soared. As a result of the spike in profits, Fitz was granted more hours with more pay. He was late into the evening when the lights suddenly flickered on and off.

"Typical shop lights, not surprised by that," Fitz was thinking. Then the lights turned off completely, surprising the mechanic/student. He reached for a flashlight that he kept in his back pocket, but right when he turned it on, a wrench going at a fast speed clocked him in the face, causing him to yell out in pain.

"How was that Fitzy-boy?"

"_My cheek is broken, who the fuck are you?_" Eli approached Fitz and started clapping and told Fitz that it was him. "I should have **known** it was you bastard. Why did you throw a wrench at my fist?"

"Count your blessings dude, it could've been a whole lot worse,"

"Its about to get a LOT worse when I break your fucking neck!" The shop was pitch black, so Fitz grabbed a hammer and threw it in the direction where he heard the voice. "Nice try Fitz, but you smashed your boss's door.

"**FUCK!**"

"Let me get that for you." Fitz was helpless in the dark, circling around only to find his surroundings all the same; nothing but pitch black darkness. "Here's your hammer, fucker." Fitz was thrown back as the hammer slammed into his chest, causing him to crash against the tall tool box, the brunt of the impact absorbed by the box.

"My ch-chest…" Eli slapped Fitz on the side of his face that was not broken. Eli's demeanor turned devilish as he got his pocket knife to stab Fitz in the impact area of his earlier hammer shot. "Y-You fucker,"

"Yeah? Well, you should not have fucked with me when I was with Clare. You should not have done that nut shot, and you should not have tried to stab me at the dance. It's your entire fault that Clare is not with me anymore,"

"Wrong dude," Fitz was slowly slipping away, "It was your own insecurities and your fear of me that caused you to do what you did and eventually break up with Clare. You fucked your own life up." Fitz was soon staring at a bright light.

"The fuck is that light, turn that off,"

"This is the last light that you'll ever see you fuck," Eli said ,"what I have in my hand is a chrome 44 magnum with a light attached and a silencer. After I turn this light off, you will instantly die by a single round from this gun. Any last words Fitzgerald?"

"_Go fuck yourself._" Those were Fitz's last words as the light turned off and a single shot was fired, causing Mark Fitzgerald's body to go limp.

**xxx**

_Fitz's critical final words… Is this only the beginning of the killings?_

**

* * *

**

A/N= **Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review.**


	3. Scrimmage

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **Thank you to scarabic for commenting on how to dispose of a body.**

**

* * *

**

Eli returned to the warehouse with a smirk on his face, pleased that he had gotten rid of one of his tormentors. He snapped his fingers and instantly had a beer in his hand. Killing Fitz left feeling little remorse. In his hear of hearts, he truly felt that Mark Fitzgerald had screwed his life up. With him gone, Eli breathed a little easier because one more monkey was off his back.

"What took you so long," shouted Rick while folding his poker cards. Eli told Rick to look up and he did just that, noticing him in one of those assassin poses; the ones that they make after a key kill.

"Got rid of Fitzgerald,"

"I did, killed him at his shop in absolute darkness. I waited until he was the only one left." Rick was impressed that his 'pupil' had the killing expertise rivaling an expert. Like himself, he assumed that Eli had learned via reading books and watching movies.

"I take it you an Art of War disciple?" Eli did a bow, signaling his approval that he did indeed read the book.

"When I wasn't reading comics, I read that book. It became attached to me for a couple of months." Eli suddenly threw his beer bottle up in the air and blasted it into pieces with the chrome 44. The thrill of a kill wearing off, he plopped down on a couch, watching some random program.

"There's nothing on at this hour."

"There should be reruns at 3 in the morning,"

"You shouldn't have taken so long for your kill. Being the expert that I am, I too made a kill just now in less than two hours. You left at around 9:30 at night. Aren't you supposed to be an Art of War disciple?" Eli grew agitated at Rick for questioning his killing abilities. While mildly grateful for having his life spared, he could not comprehend as to why he would bring the book up.

"What does that book have to do with anything? I did what any good killer would do: I pulverized the teeth, burned off fingerprints and disfigured the face. If they ever found the body, then they would have an impossible time identifying it."

"I knew all of that already. It's hilarious that you got all giddy like a school girl," Eli fired off a shot that barely missed Rick's temple, ricocheting against an empty keg. Terrified, Rick turned to look at Eli, who had a demonic glare in his eye.

"Don't you **ever** call me a fucking school girl again. If you do, I will get an army knife and make 200 slits in your flesh. Each subsequent insult will triple the amount of slits you'll receive, and you'll have so many holes in you that you'll resemble a beehive. Have I made myself clear?"

"G-Got it chief." Rick was upset with himself. How could he let some kid pwn him like that? He was the one that was supposed to be the alpha: he been within a second of killing Eli, but spared his life for some strange reason. Drinking the rest of his water, he asked Fitz's killer about how he got his brashness.

"I'm asking this because you stood up to me without an ounce of fear in you,"

"That's because unlike you Rick, I do not fear death,"

"Hey I too do not fear,"

"If you do not fear death, then why are you sweating profusely?" Eli had the gun pointed at Rick's head, with a laser attached where the gun light was. Going on the defensive, Rick claimed that eh was wearing many shirts, which the sweating.

"That is a bunch of bullshit and you know it. It's okay to be scared of dying. As long as you don't have any regrets, then you will not go to hell."

"I killed somebody just now,"

"Looks like you and I will go first class on the hell plane." Eli laughed as did Rick, although nervously.

"Aside from what you told me just now about killing Fitzgerald, what else do you know?" Eli told Rick to sit down and have another beer, talking about how he'll tell him everything that he was told.

"You see, I ran into this one deranged guy who was spewing a whole bunch of crazy shit and so when I approached him, he started to talk to me about killing. I'll never forget what he told me about bodies…"

_Listen up fool because I'm only going to tell you this one time and one time only: assuming you have it inside of a house where you can work on it a bit, the first thing you want to do is drain it of fluids. This will make it easier to cut up, and it slows decomposition a little bit. The best way to do this is to perforate the body with a painted knife and then perform CPR on it. Cut the fronts of the thighs deep and diagonally so you can slit the femoral arteries. You'll want to pump the chest next for the valves will work on a corpse, and the spring back of the ribcage can put a fair amount of suction into the arteries. When you plug the drain and mix the body fluids with bleach before unplugging the drain. This will control the stench; however, you'll want to use all the air fresheners you can so that your house doesn't smell. Keep the room closed and the body under a plastic sheet while it's in the tub._

"Wow that was a lot to digest."

"I'm a killing machine!" Rick couldn't help but laugh at the confidence brewing from Eli. While he was going to get his cards out again, Eli asked when they were going to kill again.

"I don't know man, it's almost four and,"

"Don't be a coward Rick, I got a box of tools stashed somewhere. Let's make our next kill in tandem. You kill the bastard and I'll bury him, with your help. You boasted about killing someone quickly, so let's go kill someone else even quicker." Eli did make a good point. Rick relented and so they were off to find a person from the list.

**

* * *

**

The victim did not put up much of a fight due to the fact that he was squaring off against two people, but moreso because of his stature. Like for many of the people killed on the list, Rick had stalked his victim and once he had enough knowledge, he made his more. Although he does not know why he hesitated for this particular person, he was dead and another person was off the list. Eli went incognito in his all black outfit- gloves, a beanie, boots, and shirt/jacket.

"Did you follow the procedure?"

"I did, to perfection."

"Excellent, now we can begin the burial process." As miffed as Rick was at Eli before, he had to give his respect to the kid. It became apparent to him that Eli wasn't the type that fucked around- he was meticulous about detail. He passed knowledge on to Rick about how to dispose of a body and how to dispose of it.

"Alright man, let's just dig a giant hole,"

"Are you fucking stupid? Do you not remember the part about burials?"

"It escapes me at this present time, what were those sentences again?" Eli threw his tools down in frustration. For someone that was older than him, Rick should be acting on higher ground. It would seem like because he is the 'rookie,' these kinds of things would be expected.

_If you want o bury, I recommend separating the body into several parts, and burying them separately. For one thing, it's easier to dig a deep enough hole fir a head than for an entire body because this reduces your chances of being discovered while you are actually outside and digging the grave._

"Do you understand that Rick or would you like me to simplify it down to dumbass?"

"I understand it all now, thanks man. We are doing this before five, so we're good."

"How do you know that before 5 is the best time?"

"It's simple? Except for those people that pull off all nighters, who gets up before 5, old people? Not around here they don't because it's too damn cold in the early morning. Let's quickly get this over with because making multiple trips would attract unwanted attention. Finally, before I shut up, let's crush the bones and grate the flesh."

"How you know all of that, I never told,"

"_I've talked with that same guy you did_." Like track athletes, Rick and Eli quickly ran through their workload and soon found themselves back at the warehouse. Rick slept for a few hours and woke up and found Eli pacing back and forth. Asking Eli why he was pacing around like that, Eli replied with the question of where his other friends were.

'The goons? I have no idea where they are… why do you bring them up?" Eli tossed the remote to Rick and asked him to turn on the television. It showed a reporter at a familiar house with concerned family from said house in the background.

"What's the big deal?"

"That was the house we were fucking at yesterday. SOMEONE IS ON TO US."

"Your 'goons' are absent from here during the morning… oh damn it Rick, put the pieces together, our act will be discovered!" Rick nervously strokes his hair, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. No way in hell could they have been discovered, he thought. They had planned every single facet of the kill out Eli himself said that he was meticulous about this stuff. Rick's thoughts were paused when he found a small bottle floating in the toilet.

**xxx**

_What was in that bottle and to whom did it belong to? Could Rick and Eli's operation already be compromised?_

**

* * *

**

A/N= **I plan on making this fic go ten chapters. After writing chapter 3, I feel that I may not have enough material for ten. What I will do is add a little bit of filler, but only if it is going to help out the plot. I thank all my readers who've read every single chapter of this story thus far. Please review and I'll engage in review tag by reviewing one of your fics.**


	4. Alum Blast

Disclaimer= **I do not claim Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Since their first encounter, Rick considered himself superior to Eli. He was older than him and wiser than him because he had experienced and gone through some heartbreaking moments. Lately though, Eli was acting like the tough person. He threatened to kill Rick several times and had increasingly paced around the warehouse. Now with the discovery of the pill bottle, it would seem like Rick discovered the source of Eli's new persona.

"Get over here Eli."

"What do you want man?" Eli sputtered towards the bathroom, where Rick was sitting on the toilet seat, waving a pill bottle. A look at Eli in his current state makes him unrecognizable. He had huge bags under his eyes, which were barely open, hair that was unkempt and that reeked of beer, and a mouth that was open, giving the impression that he was sleeping while standing.

"Have you been ingesting this shit?"

"What?" Rick was getting furious because his partner in crime was absent from this world. When they went on their last kill, Eli seemed normal and upbeat, with no sign of pill popping. Now, he is a different person; a person that does not believe in sleep, one who does not openly covet it.

"How long have you been awake?"

"_Six_ hours of sleep in three days,"

"So **that's **why you are how you currently are… it's a result of this Ambien isn't it?" Eli nodded in agreement, and then subsequently fell on the floor, quickly getting into an annoying, snoring slumber. Shaking his head, Rick dragged Eli from the bathroom, picked him up, and threw him on the couch. A few hours later is when Eli wakes up, still groggy but with a thirst for water. After slamming the fridge shut, he rubs his eyes and notices a note that is addressed to him.

_Hey idiot:_

_Sleep at least five more hours. I got cameras all around this place, so don't try anything dumb. I checked with my people and THEY DID NOT SNITCH ON US. Seriously though, __**sleep**__ because we have a BIG night ahead of us. We got eliminate a few people tonight, so you being well-rested will be very beneficial for the operation. _

_Oh, and if you pop another Ambien, I'm going to fucking gouge your eyes out with a spork._

**xxx**

The night came, and a familiar face was walking in the woods. A long time had passed since she had walked over these very same leaves. Her happiness seemingly locked because she had a boyfriend. Terri's love was blind for Rick because he was the first boy that was interested in a girl of her figure. Good will accompanied them at first, Rick being the shy guy as well as the secret flower giver admirer person, and Terri being cooey and coy. Everyone was happy for them, especially for Terri. All of the happiness that was gathered went away that one fateful day. An argument between Rick and Paige erupted, with Rick storming off into the woods, the very same woods Terri was currently revisiting, seemingly recovered from the hell of that day. The purpose of her return was to get closure, so as she closed her eyes, a voice that came from the bushes spoke to her.

"Isn't this place _nostalgic_?"

"Who is that?"

"You remember who _I _am, right Ter?"

"Oh my god, **Rick?**" Terri looked around to see if Rick was there, but nary a body was found. Rick, hidden from view, talked about the past, blabbing about how 'in love' they were.

"We could've been perfect for each other,"

"Pardon my language, but Paige was right. You are a fucking psycho!"

"Don't talk like that Ter,"

"Quit calling me a cutesy-ass name, like we are still together. We are not together and it will forever remain that way. How you got off for those criminal acts you did speaks volumes for how the justice system is in this country." Terri turned to leave, but Rick jumped out of the bushes, gun pointed at her sinus.

"You take one more step and I will blow your head off." Terri was not deterred, telling Rick that she is a strong woman now who will not take shit from anyone, much less crazy psycho high school lovers.

"Killing me will not make me change my opinion of you. As a matter of fact, it will only enhance my current view of who Rick Murray truly is." It appeared that Rick caught feelings from that, catching Terri off guard by grabbing Terri and body slamming her on the very same coma-inducing rock, cracking some vertebrae in her back. Rick got wild, shaking and slapping Terri all over her body.

"**STOP!**"

"Shut up bitch." From his other pocket, an army knife was unsheathed, and driven deep inside Terri's chest, impaling her heart. Life slipping away rapidly, the last of her strength was used to life her arm, half of which was blown off by 2 shots from Rick's gun. He got up from the limp body below him and walked away, smile snarling with the blood of a fresh kill.

**

* * *

**

"Holy shit that was gruesome,"

"Shut up idiot, you'll blow our cover." Rick chastised Eli for his over excitement when they need to be quiet at this particular time. This was the first time a dual kill was being done. Rick was telling Eli about how he killed his high school love, each passing detail feeling nostalgic for the older, and driving for the younger. The elder of the duo went ahead and with the coast clear, signaled for young Eli to advance.

"Where exactly are we at?"

"Jimmy Brooks' apartment. His wife is at a friend's house for the weekend, so he is home alone. You will go in there and set off a stink bomb, which will signal for me to barge in for the finish. Clear?"

"Yep, let's do it."

**xxx**

Jimmy had gotten back not too long ago from a show at a club. He married his love Trina and together, they went to Amsterdam to get the stem cell surgery. The surgery was a success, giving Brooks the ability to walk once more, reigniting his passion for music and performance. He fell on his couch after a tiring 3 hour performance, flipping through the channels while tearing through a bag of chips. The television was at a high volume, so Jimmy did not hear the door open and close. Unaware of the incoming doom, he simply just drank more champagne and watched more television, not knowing that a shadowy figure was moving around in the background, preparing for what would be a most exciting show. Doing some mental planning, Eli deciding on igniting the smoke bomb when the TV got turned off, reluctantly waiting several minutes for that to happen. After an hour, Jimmy grew weary from the earlier events, turning off the TV and heading to his room for some rest. It was a few seconds before he noticed the shadowy figure, someone whom he just passed by.

"Hey who the fuck,"

"Time to die Jim." Eli set off the smoke bomb and it blew, throwing Jimmy back and instantaneously engulfing the apartment up with smoke. Fearing for what could happen, Jimmy went crawling for his pistol, which was tucked in his drawer, but could not make it there. The crawling seemed to progress, but it went to an immediate standstill when Jimmy felt a searing hot pain coarse through his shoulder.

"Don't bother ripping your socket; the knife will still be lodged in there." Jimmy could not move, helplessly kicking his legs like a child, shouting in that colorful language until his larynx burned. The lights were still turned on as Rick faced Jimmy while sitting down in a chair.

"How do you feel knowing that you are about to experience 'game over,'?"

"What the fuck is this Rick, why are you here?"

"Settle, settle. Just be glad your wife isn't around."

"Don't you dare hurt Trina,"

"Too late, I sent my associate to take care of them." Jimmy then said something that apparently Rick did not like, so he got his army knife out and sliced some tendons in the same injured area, further hurting and enraging Jimmy.

"My wife is carrying my child, do you not have a conscience?"

"FUNNY, I seem to remember you and your Neanderthal friends back at Degrassi not having a conscience. First it was Jay and Spinner throwing me in a dumpster, then it was Emma tripping me at The Dot and leading me on, and then it was you who set up the feathers to drop on me at the competition. Who really has a conscience now?"

"Cool it man, you know what was Spinner and Jay that really messed with you. When they were talking about the set up's effect, did they quickly blame me for it when you were in hiding? Now why would they suddenly do that? Oh I know, it's because they were _at fault_."

"That doesn't change shit Jimmy. You and your family's life will be over and done with."

"Not if you die first motherfucker," Jimmy's able arm produced an unseen gun, quickly aimed at Rick, but the lack of dominance of that side proved costly. Rick flashed the chrome 44 and sent two shots in between Jimmy's eyes, blowing part of his head off.

**xxx**

_Alum, erased from this world! Has the rampage even reached its peak yet?_


	5. Climax Carnage

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

"How the fuck did we pull that off?" Rick was wiping smoke remnants off his shirt, pleased that he killed a key Degrassi alum. Meanwhile, Eli was watching television while smoking a small blunt. He didn't enjoy the kill as much as Rick was enjoying it, so he was eating a giant burger and sipping a Dew while smoking a sour blunt. Eli's behavior seemed erratic, from panicky to calm and then violent, to now pensive. He did not want to be feeling this way, so why were the sour effects not altering his mood? It seemed that it was lowering his mood rather than raising it, but leave it to Rick to save the day.

"Bought an entire pound of the strong pack to smoke all of, no questions asked." Rick saw no reaction from Eli, which surprised him. He saw an Eli who was slumped no the couch, flipping through the channels, holding a blunt in his hand. The supplier said that he only had another couple pounds left, that some man with all black everything (Eli) visited the supplier earlier. The toll for all the gruesomeness they've caused up to this point forced them to lay low for a while. The hiding was for six months, in their rusty and abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. It seemed from the outside that the warehouse was rusty, old, and abandoned; however, the inside told a different story. Being technologically savant as Rick was, he made sure that once he escaped his confinement, that he would associate himself with people that were loyal, obedient, and knew about technology just as much as he did. At first it was woods and under bridges for "temporary hospitality," then it was the warehouse. It was a great location because 1) it was on the outskirts of town, aka the middle of nowhere and 2) even if they knew where the warehouse was, getting there would be a most trekking feat, which meant that the navigator would have to contest a massive forest with tall, thick redwoods. Food and blankets were plentiful due to the high volume that was stolen. If water ever ran out, there was an abundant huge lake that stored fresh amounts of it that could be tasted after it melted.

**

* * *

**

Several months later, a girl was looking beautiful, seemingly having a painted portrait on her face to meet her beloved _doctor_. In the pitch black of the night, Anya did not sense a figure following her at first, but every now and then, she would turn around to see nothing, though bristling sounds seemed to have followed her, and were getting closer. Her concern grew through each glance of the alleys. Nearing her doctor, she looked at the second of last of the remaining alleys and saw a tall, burly man playing with a laser pointer. When the light was pointed at her sinus, Anya screamed and ran in full sprint towards the hospital, but someone that was stationary in the last alley grabbed her and cuffed her mouth with a sock, preventing pleas for help.

"Just shut the fuck up already. No one is around to help you, so you should stop struggling already." Stunningly, Anya 'spat' the sock from her mouth and did not yell. Normally someone in a desperate situation would do anything to get out of it, but Anya remained calm.

"I know who you are," she started, alarming Rick, but not terribly, "you are part of the murder spree that has been targeting Degrassi students, old and new. If that is true, then _why_? Why would you bother with us? What the fuck did we **ever** do to you?" Rick clenched his fist and had to restrain himself from slapping Anya. He simply brought out a laser point with a skull and crossbones image and flashed it at Anya, who was unimpressed.

"It was you that was in the alleyway just now, wasn't it?"

"You could say that, OR I could have henchmen that all carry a laser pointer."

"Doesn't matter because you cannot keep this up for much longer. You laugh but you know I'm right. Murder, mayhem, and carnage… what would be the purpose to group those three? If you have an issue with a singular person, then take it up with said person."

"I would do that, but I killed her already."

"Right, this is an extreme case of lover's scorn. Now where would I fall into that equation… **help me Dr. Chris!**" A needle was shot into her shoulder, knocking her unconscious. A person heard the commotion, just peering his into the alleyway to also be hit with a needle. The two were thrown in the back of a van and it sped off, leaving the scene the way it originally was.

**xxx**

Anya opened her eyes to find herself handcuffed alongside a man. She tried to speak but the serum that coursed throughout her body wouldn't permit it. The man handcuffed next to her could barely whisper, but he talked though.

"Hey Anya." That nearly brought her to tears but the man that was handcuffed next to her was none other than Dr. Chris, her crush. Anya wished she could say something, but words could not be formed.

"I'm afraid that we are stuck here." Even though they were not together, Anya wished the serum was not in her body because she wanted to say so many things right now. The slowly wasting away girl thought that she was in a good place, well, _would be in a good place_. She looked freer since being unlatched from Sav's clutches. She saw in the doctor a man that was calm, kind, and friendly- someone that wouldn't be afraid to introduce her to parents or have to lie about her almost having sex on their parent's favorite piece of furniture. Having her thoughts still intact, Anya's mindlessness subsided when a flurry of red dots surrounded her and the doctor. This happened for a good while, with the dots burning welts all around them, unable to muster retribution. For what seemed like forever, loud cracking noises turned into shattering ones, which produced splashing noises. Dr. Chris and Anya both knew what would happen- both would be shot and thrown in the freezing lake. To their surprise, no person showed up visibly to shoot them. First the doctor started moving, and then Anya. Unbeknownst to them, a box was at the edge of the lake and when the water started splashing, the box moved itself and the two people attached to it. This new horrifying reality produced flashbacks for Anya. While Dr. Chris folded his arms and seemingly didn't give two shits, Anya was crying because her entire life flashed through her eyes. The first kiss that she got on the lips, the first cheer she did, and the first date she went on with Sav.

_It's funny how that man still enters my mind, even as my death is near… It seems that I still love him. This dude that I'm going to die alongside me apparently would only have satisfied my lust quota. When you say certain things, you'll always feel them, even if you move on. I love you…_

Anya wasn't able to finish her thoughts as her head entered the lake, soon freezing her brain and her body. When both bodies were no longer seen, Eli appeared out of the darkness to shovel some powder into the lake. When the 30 pounds of the white powder was in the lake, Eli had to run off so he wouldn't get hit with any "boiling" lake water. What that means is that 30 pounds of powder turned the lake into a giant croc pot of acid, with the amount of boil producing some ear-splitting sounds. Anya and Dr. Chris were already dead, so now their bodies were being decomposed bit by bit.

"You were going to die and expected it… exemplary." Eli had the looks of someone who felt transcendent. The gaze was so intense that the irises dissolved and face seemed to split half, ripping the exo-skin completely off to reveal the demon who melted show with each step, who raised the temperature of his surroundings with each passing breath.

**

* * *

**

Jenna was busy at work preparing dinner for herself and KC, who was at a friend's house playing games. Not wanting to no longer read gossip magazines, she subscribed to a cooking magazine. With some Swift blaring in the background, knives were dicing vegetables and a grater was minisculing cheese. Life was going well for Jenna, who was lucky to have KC the star basketball/football player. The false positive pregnancy nearly derailed their relationships, but now they were more in love with each other than ever. The Swift music masked the natural entry of the assailant, who was armed and ready. Jenna expected her brother to come back after a long day at the job, but he was taken out in the stairwell, body parts decorating the walls.

"What the hell, who turned the music off?" Jenna turned the stove heat low and went to press play on the stereo. Out of her blindside, a forceful push was executed, smacking Jenna's head against the wall, concussing it.

"The show will not go on for you," was what Rick said as Jenna was fighting a dizzy spell. Returning to focus saw her staring down the barrel of a shiny chrome gun with stuff attached to it.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Question like that are irrelevant when you are about to die. Rick took off the safety lock of the gun and aimed at Jenna's mouth, which was closed shut.

"Please don't kill me yet- let me finish making dinner first."

"I would, but you no longer have a man to cook for since he is dead." Jenna yelled out, in despair, but Rick fired three shots, slumping Jenna and sending limbs in the air. To not make it seem like a murder, Rick set a bunch of explosive traps and doused gas around the whole apartment and then lit it up with a match. The explosions started when he exited the apartment complex. Any potential evidence was gone when the shirt Jenna wore seared into her charring flesh.

**xxx**

_Several people done for in a red rampage! Was there a person that crawled to safety? Can this person stop Rick and Eli?_

**

* * *

**

A/N= **This fic will now go on hiatus so I can work on other projects. What is your take of this story so far? Anything that surprised you/caught your eye?**


	6. Offed Kilter

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**It has been several months since I've updated this story, but now I'm back to writing it and will finish the remain chapters before I get to working on other stuff. Leave reviews!**

* * *

How he managed to escape the carnage and still have his life intact seemed extraordinary- several of his Degrassi peers had been murdered in a grisly manner. Luckily he was wearing a Kevlar vest because that vest and his will to live were the things that kept KC Guthrie crawling for something better, moving albeit a crawl in order to stay breathing and eventually take to a run. Lord knows how long he ran, but ran he did all the way to the home of a person he had not spoken to in a long time.

"_But I'm fallen and human… nothing could change Your plan…_" Clare Edwards was reciting a hymn when the front door of her house was pounded on. As alert as her parents are, she knew that they would not wake up at this hour. That tidbit aside, Clare groaned as she got out of bed and went to the door and opened it. She almost let out a scream when she saw KC at the door, leaning against it in order to not collapse.

"Help me Clare- I almost died and… I'm sorry, I must be bothering you," The shock resonating from KC's words were evident when he abruptly stopped speaking and attempted to walk, but it was no use as his eyes fluttered and soon passed out from shock, leaving Clare wondering what the hell was going on…

_We have not spoken in a very long time, yet he comes to my house late at night and seeks my help? Calm down Clare, it is the morally correct thing to help someone, despite them being your ex, regain consciousness in order to see what the problem is._

"Where am I?"

"You passed out KC, and are currently resting at my house, on the couch." Clare grabbed a folding chair and set it down beside KC so she could talk to him. KC still was a little uneasy and after a banana and glass of milk, he regained some composure and subsequently told Clare what had happened to him, and what he feared for Jenna.

"I really care about Jenna... I don't know what Murray did to her." Clare put a hand to her mouth, not believing what she was hearing. She heard the story from her older sister Darcy about the dark day in Degrassi Community School. She had to steady herself before responding.

"Ricky Murray? The one who shot Jimmy Brooks and was going to shoot more people? I thought he died,"

"Oh no, he is alive. He survived the gun shot wound that was heavily rumored puncturing his stomach. Somehow he used his size to move the gun's aim to his foot, where a hole was made. That's not the point though, I got to find him and kill him before he kills anyone else."

"You can't go out at this hour! It's still dark, and you are in shock over Jenna." Clare could not blame KC, for he was a guy and the adrenaline mixed with the raw nerves made him essentially go on one of those "commit that" missions. What could she tell him that would buy him more time to rest? Quickly running through options in her mind, she gave up thinking of way of reigning KC for a few hours. What Clare was about to suggest went against everything she has been taught and everything she learned throughout her life. Her conscious told her to stop it with this course, to let the man she once loved go off on his own, not knowing what could happen to him.

"_I can't let that happen to you_,"

"What?"

"You are not going out there alone KC. I don't know how much of a help I can be, but I will not let you go out there alone and possibly die. As much of a grudge I had with you when you dumped me, now is not the time to think about that. This is going to sound really out of character for me, but uh, let's go find the killer?" KC could not help but double over and laugh at Clare's self-injection of bravery and courage.

"I'm not a man that has quotable Clare, but that is just what the doctor ordered. I feel a lot better, like the shock suddenly has left my body. I'm ready to search." KC was already halfway out the door when Clare snapped to attention, flattered that KC still thought about her enough to compliment, no matter how cheeky it was.

* * *

"No please stop..." The latest victim fell when Eli and Rick both used a machete to strike the person's head, causing some skull and brain to hit the floor. Eli saw that the victim was still breathing, so he pulled from his pocket one of the many tools he carried with him this particular evening of offing- a pick. Rick held the man down on a chair so Eli could properly finish the job.

"Let him go when I give the signal, got it? Your hand might come off if you don't,"

"You're acting like this is my first kill. It's not, I know my role so just finish the fucker off already." Eli dropped his left arm and Rick stepped away, leaving the victim to move around the chair groggily, having his feet and rear super glued down. With a quick slash, Eli hacked at the man's neck, hitting an artery that caused scores of blood to squirt. Rick could not believe the sloppiness, biting his lip in order to not demonstrate a proper hack job on Eli himself.

"Idiot! Your leaving evidence all over the place. The police are going to be on our ass now,"

"I was going for the neck Rick, quit bitching about it. I know what I'm doing, even when it seems like I don't. Why do you think we brought in some carpet for this job? The blood is going to go all over the carpet, the material of the carpet acting as the absorbent. One of our people is waiting outside with the van. Tell you what, I'll let you cut off some limbs in order for the body to fit in the carpet when we roll it up. Then you and our guy, who is driving the van, go to the hideout and dispose of it in the lake. Got all that?" Rick could not help but be impressed. He really did not know much about Eli other than he was turning into a proficient killer and was an increasingly brilliant strategist/tactician. It took them a while, but the carpet was ready for it's new home in the bottom of the man made lake, along with the other two whom are in there. Driving towards the hideout with the beams off, Eli made a call and when the driver pulled up to the entrance leading to the woods, there was another car waiting for Eli. One of the other people of their group got out and tossed Eli the keys. Ricked asked where he was going to go.

"I will not sleep unless more lives are taken."

xxx

The diner was usually open until 3am, but the lone employee working at the late hour decided to close early because she was exhausted, even after drinking her 4th energy drink. The plates made their usual noise as she put them away, not noticing the bell sound that told her a customer had just entered the establishment. It was too late for her do anything as when she turned around, she was face to face with Eli who donned a clown mask.

"You hate clowns don't you... Imogen M?"

"Get out of here, the diner is closed."

"Fuck you bitch, close this!" Eli knocked out Imogen with the tail end of his chrome gun and dragged the girl to the kitchen, where she was placed on the table, face towards the ceiling. He too did not notice when he was knocking over the pots and pans, a determined boy and girl had pulled up outside the restaurant in order to ask employees about the recent murders and to drink a cup of coffee.

_Fuck! I needed to end it quickly, yet I choose the way of killing this girl. Doesn't help that my car, no the cars okay the lights are off and parked far away from the diner. Good, I'll escape using the back entrance. I haven't the slightest idea as to who could be in the diner right now, but I know for sure that its not any authorities. I'll have Rick swing by and finish Imogen off, as well as the two people who sadly happened to be at the diner at the wrong time._

Meanwhile, KC's stomach kept grumbling and Clare felt that a quick sandwich at the diner would not hamper the search. They waited several minutes for a waitress, but none seemed to be there.

"Clare, I don't think there's anyone here. Half of the diner is dark... and the kitchen is still lighted up, let's head in there."

"Are you sure about that, we don't know if someone dangerous could be in there and with a weapon." KC grabbed the steak knife and held Clare's hand as he led both of them into the kitchen. Clare was surprised that KC took such an initiative. I know he is determined to find out if Jenna's still alive, she told herself, but...

"Clare, duck!" Clare screamed as a single gun shot was fired in her direction. Luckily she had KC to push her out of the way and take the hit that was intended for her. Clare was crying profusely believing KC was dead. He was face down and not moving.

"KC, wake up KC please. I can't see you die like this. Wake up!" Clare went to flip KC over and his eyes were still closed. Just as CPR was to be initiated, Clare froze in fear, turning to the direction were the gunshot was fired to see the shooter in a clown mask staring at her with the gun clutched in his right hand.

"Your new boyfriend will live- he is smart for wearing a quality Kevlar vest."

"Are you responsible for killing the Degrassi students?" Clare's voice was barely forceful, causing the masked man to point the gun at Clare in irritation.

"You know I can kill you, Imogen, and your boyfriend right now but I won't. Consider yourself lucky that I'm sparing your life Clare Edwards... not sure about my associate,"

"Rick Murray, is Rick Murray working with you too? You won't get away with this, you will pay!" Clare did not know that it was Eli in the clown mask as a small container was tossed, causing a smokescreen to go up. Eli reminded Clare that his associate was on the way, and that he is not certain that their lives will be spared.

"Courage has no label Clare Edwards; in this case, it does. You have shown me courage by wanting to know who it is that's taking out your peers, but your courage is foolish. You're and your boyfriend,"

"He's not my boyfriend,"

"Silence! Whatever the fuck it is, you two and Imogen likely will live for a few more minutes. Thank your god for the short lives you three have lived, for it will all be over for you soon."

* * *

_Unable to see! Clare, KC, and Imogen's lives are in danger as someone is on their way to possibly end them._


	7. Accepting Death

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**There will be a flashback towards the end of this chapter. For the sake of the story sequence, I had to add some filler (i.e. the flashback) to smooth things out. I expect at least two more chapters will be posted that will complete this story. **

* * *

The dumping of the carpet that contained the body was complete. Rick told the people to douse the carpet with Anti-freeze spray so that it can become more solid, which would then enable it to sink faster to the bottom of the lake. One of them asked if he was going to retire to the compound, to which he said he was not.

"I'm going back into the city. Eli needs my help." Before the carpet was doused, Rick received a text message from Eli, telling him that "he might need some backup."

"Fucking incompetent moron. I always have to come in and clean up your messes." Rick was livid, claiming that this was the last time he would go in and finish up one of Eli's jobs for him. He took his usual arsenal plus a "special gun" that would end things quickly and quietly.

**xxx**

The masked person looked like he left. Clare's eyes did not deteriorate with the smokescreen. Unseen by the masked person, Clare got a look at the silhouette of the person- didn't seem like he was a really tall man, maybe just half a head taller than she. The way he carried himself was something that she could have sworn she's seen before in somebody. She was thinking about possible suspects when the faint cries of Imogen were heard. Imogen was lucky to be alive, having only received a concussion from the force of the gun whack. Glasses slightly cracked, she opened her eyes to bright lights and smoke, swirled together to almost make sight opaque. She tried moving her body- she was not paralyzed. Clare went beside Imogen to try and pick her up.

"Thank above that you can still move Imogen... we should probably get out of here,"

"Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend- ex boyfriend, but not a current one." Imogen could feel the awkwardness coming from Clare. It was none of her business as to how they broke up, but she surmised that it must have been very painful for the girl.

"I'm sorry hun, I won't ask about it again."

"No its okay, um..."

"Imogen Moreno."

"Right, don't worry about it Imogen. I need to talk about stuff like that with more girls. The only people that know about it are my mom and my friend Alli Bhandari, who has a sensationalized outlook about boys."

"Sen what?"

"She watches a lot of movies. Anyways, let's get you out of here,"

"What about the boy?" Clare shook her head, telling Imogen that KC was unresponsive. She had to fight back some tears at the thought of him being dead, but now was not the time for such a thing. It was a struggle, but Clare helped Imogen get off the table and together exited the diner from the front.

"How adorable, you two are going to walk right into my arms!"

"Rick Murray!" Clare almost dropped Imogen when Rick, in a ski mask, yelled. She remained defiant as she took a giant gulp, chiding Rick into taking off the ski mask.

"This is the last mess I'm cleaning for E-" Rick was tackled by KC, who dashed around Clare and Imogen to get a good angle at him. They struggled on the floor, Clare yelling that he has a gun. Rick immediately tried going for the gun, but KC went and broke his wrist, rendering his gun useless. He punched him in the side of the head, knocking him down. KC took all the guns Rick had and tossed him on the table. He was sweating, satisfied that a threat was taken care of.

"We all better get out of here and call the police. We found the killer, he is going to prison forever."

"KC!" There was no time to react to Clare's scream. Rick had gotten up and with his left hand, grabbed his army knife to make a huge puncture in KC's shoulder. It was like the tips of bamboo sticks were being seared with acid and driven underneath his fingernails- it was too much pain to deal with.

"I thought you were unconscious,"

"Fuck you for breaking my wrist, where's my fucking guns!"

"I'm not telling you." Rick kicked KC in the ribs and heard the satisfying crack, allowing him to search for the guns in order to finish the job. He was tripped up by the long legs of KC, almost stabbing himself with the knife. That right there further enraged Rick, who kicked KC in the temple, knocking him out effectively and producing another round of screams from Clare. Rick got to his gun and approached the unconscious basketballer to finish him for good.

"Don't kill him! He has done nothing to you,"

"Eli was supposed to do it, not me."

Eli? Eli Goldsworthy?

"You mean to tell me that Eli Goldsworthy is also responsible for the murders?"

"That's right. Your psycho ex-boyfriend is mostly responsible for the murders. After I kill you three, I'm going to find that guy and kill him too for pissing me off so much. He can't kill a fly without getting all emotional. He had to get all emotional before killing the likes of Mark Fitzgerald and Jenna Middleton,"

"Eli killed Fitz and Jenna?" Clare could not contain the emotions- so sad, irritated, disappointed and shocked that Eli would stoop so low and actually take someone's life away was too much to bear. It didn't lessen the pain at all when Rick told her that he killed Jenna and torched her apartment with her in it.

"Her brother was taken care of long beforehand,"

"Why did you do this? Why are you killing people? Why is Eli doing this?" Rick quickly explained to Clare what Eli had told him when they got high one night. His life story was a dark one, he said, and Clare chimed in about how he already knew certain things about it. Rick took an oxy and with the rush of that, grabbed his guns and pointed them at Clare and KC.

"Everyone always laughed at me. They never gave me a chance, not one damn opportunity to prove my worth. I tried everything. I simped to the point of no return, and it yielded no results for me. My loneliness grew since from as far back as I can remember. It has made me kill scores of people."

"Is killing weak and innocent people going to make the pain from those lonely years go away?" Rick could not take it, closing his eyes as he did that day, both fingers slowly feeling the trigger as the push begins. Clare accepted the fact that she was going to die, that she and KC were going to leave the world when they have not even begun to live it. A funny thing happened though-

_8 years old he was. A young Rick Murray had not made any friends at this juncture of his life, and it really started to get to him. He would get his lunch, find people that were nice to him on a particular day, and attempt to have lunch with them. They scattered like ants when Rick sat down. He didn't understand it at first, but then he was told in a not so nice way that "nobody likes you man." He ran home during afternoon recess and was absent for the rest of the week, not one person from his school even bothering to check on how he was doing._

_His mother gave his some savvy advice that she did not realize until after the recess incident, was applied._

_During an autumn morning in early August, the first recess of the new year was in progress. Every student swarmed the swings and all the equipment was thrown in a pile, decreasing the chances of getting something to play with. The playground was huge, with the slide being surrounded by trees in the far right side, making it partially unseen by faculty. There was a throng of grade 6 boys and they had a victim, a scared well-dressed grade 4 student who did not dare to scream aloud, for that would bring more torture._

_Rick was playing catch with a tennis ball that he found, catching a glimpse of the kid that was going to get severely bullied. He dropped his tennis ball without thinking, and slowly followed the crowd to the slide, wondering what they were going to do to the frightened kid. Rick desperately looked at the faculty in charge for the first recess- they were surrounded by several little kids starting school for the first time. He had to save the kid from the bums whom drew satisfaction at causing those with worth pain. They were all kids, but the bullies were not dumb- having planned out their bullying long before the year started._

_The school had a lax policy on the slide, talking about no groups could slide down at once. That is exactly what the bullies did- two of them grabbed the frightened kid and held him by his legs, dangling him over the slide so that he could fall head first into a pile of sand that was made into a little mountain._

_"You're going to eat sand and LIKE IT!" they said, loosening their grip on the kid. He started to cry, pleading with the bullies to not drop him. He claimed that he was allergic to sand, that it caused him to severely rash, which explained the paleness of not getting much sun._

_"Stop it guys, that's not right!" Rick said his plea with as much force as he could muster. It went unheard as the boy was dropped, screaming as his face smashed into the sand, breaking both cheeks and blinding one of his eyes._

Clare expected to drop to the floor in her deathly posture, but no slugs entered neither her or KC. The shots shattered glass from the refrigerator that encased the beverages.

"I can't do it... I cannot kill you three. It would not be right...you three are going to be something. Forgive me." Rick got his stuff and calmly left the diner, much to the shock of Clare and Imogen, who seemed to fully grasp what was going on. Clare called Rick's name, wondering what he was going to do.

"I'm going to run as far away as I can, knowing the very second that I stop, I'm going to die."

"You don't have to die. Granted you'll likely spend your life in jail, but you don't need to die,"

"Eli is going to find me and then put a bullet in my brain. It's inevitable, and I'm scared shitless of death, but it is something I have to accept for not taking your lives. Goodbye, and have a nice life." Rick left Clare and Imogen crying, but he knew that they could no do anything that would alter what was going to happen to him. He accepted his finish.


	8. Crazy, Depressing, and Rough

Disclaimer= **I** **do not own Degrassi.**

**Apologies for not updating at my usual speed. As I said, there will be a few more chapters remaining in this story. A big thank you to Nightcrawlerlover for reviewing. To the 585+ other people that have read Violent thus far, why not read _and_ leave a review this chapter?**

**There will be more filler (flashbacks ftw) this chapter too. I wrote in the last chapter that Rick has a fear of dying and since I wrote that, it would be a good idea to write how that came about.**

* * *

He had just gotten past the lake, wasn't even inside the warehouse yet when Rick heard the warning shots. He too had his guns ready to go defend himself against Eli, but he knew it was moot. Since leaving Clare, KC, and Imogen in their wake, Rick had been experiencing those feelings one has when they know their time had been up. He was no slouch, having learned that no matter how many people you are affiliated with, you should never trust anybody, even if they have the best intentions for you. Rick knew this when he came across Eli in the woods all that time ago, taking him under his wing to become a super killer.

_Rick was pushed to the ground and kicked by several bullies, smashing his new stylish and expensive glasses. He did not bother to move, taking hit after hit. He did not retaliate, for fear of what might happen._

_"So are you just going to stand there and take it, or are you going to fight back?" Now the bullies were throwing rocks and anything else they could grab, which would have included a decaying squirrel on day 2 had it not been for the defiant scream of one kid._

_"Pardon my language, but quit being fucking morons and pick on me instead." The bullies turned to see a previous victim that Rick instantly recognized from voice- it was the same kid whom got bullied a years prior the current. He managed to get up and get a good look at the man, who still sported visible scars from his drop from the slide. He was still a kid, but he grew in height, and glared at the bullies, who did not seem impressed._

_"Look at this dumbass, he sure can talk tough,"_

_"Yeah fuck this guy,"_

_"Oh really? Does picking on a defenseless person make you Neanderthals feel better? Why don't you fight me instead, someone whom you caused forever damage to?" The bullies were too happy to oblige, circling the kid as if he was a defenseless prey. They sensed blood, they wanted to feast- the kid, unbeknownst to them, smelled blood and was mentally licking his fingers._

_"Typical retards, always thinking that they can beat people up quickly," the kid said as he snapped his fingers. At that command, around 40 other kids jumped out of nowhere, yelling and talking savagely. They were all with guns and hardware tools- hammers, rusted picks, and axes. They were now circling the bullies that had tormented him and Rick, with a bloodlust that can only described in one word- GO. He told his people to halt and only had a message for them- "this is my first and final warning to you guys... stop bullying. I know each and everyone of you- if you ever bully someone again, I will know and believe me, I will make sure that you suffer." The bullies took the hint and scrammed, causing the kid and his people to scream and holler in victory. Rick was sitting against the tree, too stunned to utter a word._

_"Weren't you the same kid whom broke his face a long time ago from those same bullies? What happened to you?"_

_"Life happened. Through all of that pain, it made me grow up and face reality- those bastards singled me out because I had money. My parents, up until that point, raised me to believe that life was all positive, that nothing bad will ever happen to me. If I really wanted to, I could have done some serious damage to them, maybe even... the point I'm trying to make is you cannot just accept things because of whatever you have done- if you truly feel that someone or something is not right, then fight back with everything that you have, even if the odds are all against you."_

"Fight back, even if the odds are all against you... I know understand what he is trying to tell me! Are you listening Eli? You are not going to fucking kill me you rat-faced midget. I know I must face the consequences of letting those people live, but I refuse to die. I will do the time in jail, that I accept. I will not be killed by the likes of you! Show yourself Eli, show yourself!" Eli did not show, causing Rick to light some firecrackers up and toss them in the direction where he thought Eli could be. The nearby trees sparked up as did the shrubbery on the ground, causing an incomplete ring of fire to form. Rick was getting a little concerned- he thought that Eli would for sure show up and they would duke it out or something, but he was nowhere to be seen, and that caused him to call Eli's name out again.

"You are a fucking coward Eli! A f-" Rick could feel a sharp pain spread in his lower back and he went for it to soothe the pain. Are you sure that you want to do that, he was asked.

"Such a coward, how about you show your face Eli and fight me face to face prick?"

"So juvenile you are Richard... Alright, I will do that as you say, "fight face to face' with you." Eli tossed a can and walked through the smokescreen for effect. Rick had his gun ready, ready to obliterate, ready to see brain ooze out and face fall off. Unfortunately, he was too late.

"Too slow Ricky. Click!"

"Click?" Eli pressed a button from a joystick, and out of nowhere, Rick was impaled by a single sharp rod in the chest.

"_You fucker..._" Rick could not say much more, as the rod sprung claws that dipped in his skin to make its home there. He fell backwards to avoid being impaled further. Now he was on the verge of dying, sight blurring quickly as the moon shone out in the full light. Too weak to grab his gun, Rick just flipped the bird, which was quickly lopped off by the machete. His glasses were thrown off from the force of the rod, discarded to the side of him like nothing. The eyes were closed, the breathing became sporadic, and the footsteps were becoming nearer until a gun was pressed against the right temple of Rick's- Eli was crouched down next to Rick.

"This is ironic Rick- you found me in this position all that time ago, with the chance of finishing me. You didn't though, and karma has followed you until now."

"_You are not going to make it_." were Rick's final words as Eli pulled the trigger.

* * *

Clare could not sleep. It had been almost nine weeks since a gun was pointed at her, nearly ending her life. It was in the heart of the semester at Degrassi Community School, so she could not take a leave of absence. She did see a guidance counselor and a private psychologist the family hired to help her get through the trying time- it worked for the most part. Imogen recovered from her injuries and was seeing the psychologist alongside Clare, although the same cannot be said for KC.

He was in shock not because he was almost killed, but rather his girlfriend Jenna Middleton was slaughtered. The only remaining thing left of her... no, nothing was left; it was all charred. The poor guy cannot even have something to remember her by. KC recovered from his injuries and eventually returned to Degrassi, but he ceased all sports participation. He went to school, had lunch, worked out a little bit, and then went home. Nobody could even get close to him. He only saw a guidance counselor one time per week and was offered by the school for an private psychologist, but he calmly refused.

_Depression is one gigantic motherfucker. _

KC could not say much else in between puffs of the blunt. No mattered how much he tried to purify, all of his thoughts reeked of marijuana. Due to his mind being currently blocked from the smoke, KC did not notice Imogen walking towards him.

"So this is the world famous Ravine... pretty depressing place." Imogen looked at KC and immediately regretted the words. KC was too stoned to notice and catch the appropriate feelings. He looked at Imogen in his state like a "buddy;" he passed the blunt to Imogen, whom initially waved her hands in rejection.

"I... don't do that anymore."

"So you used to get high as hell?"

"_Higher than that_. It was a dark period for me. This was a couple of years ago mind you. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and being a girl, I got all moody and de, really really sad. I walked through an alley and saw these girls in leatherjackets. Likely a gang, throwing bottles and slapping each other for the hell of it. Anyays, walked past them and they stop me, talking about if I wanted to get high. _I don't do drugs_ I told them, but they called bullshit on that. _Everyone does drugs at some point in their lives_ they said. Long story short, I smoked two blunts with them and told them my lifestory... pretty stupid huh?"

KC was fiddling with a baggie, which pissed off Imogen because she hated talking to herself. She thought KC was a tall, handsome boy so she let it go with a soft punch in the back. KC claimed that he was listening, explaining that he was trying to get a blunt from his baggie.

"This one is more potent than the one I just smoked- smoke it with me?"

"I told you that I." KC grabbed Imogen's hand and held it for a few seconds that caught the short girl off guard. She saw that he didn't really get expressive since what had happened. The touching of the hand was the first time KC had made intimate contact with a girl in a long time, Imogen assumed since his girlfriend Jenna was slaughtered.

"I'll take that." Imogen snatched the blunt from KC's hand, asked him to scoot and sat next to him on the wood table in the center of the Ravine. They passed it to each other a few times before they really took the time to soak in the euphoria. The emotions were still raw from the events of a few months ago, so they did not get all hyped up or anything- they merely touched shoulders as both sighed as smoke exited their respective mouths.

"She's fucking gone." This is the depression that KC felt that Imogen will witness. He did not want to cry in front of her, so he just merely shook his head, looked around pretending that the high was still at its peak, and walked around the table. Imogen... what could she say that would be of comfort?

"You're really lost right now aren't you?"

"Do you have someone that you loved that got murdered? Would you not be how I am right now, wondering why in the fuck the higher powers hate you so fucking much? I had a rough childhood- my mom was hooked on drugs, and I was a violent kid- a very violent kid. Beat people up and everything like it was nothing. I have been lost since the day I exited my mom's womb."

"I don't fucking know what to do with myself. I got to Degrassi because my people said it was a good school. Went there first year and fell in love with Clare Edwards,"

"Are you talking about the,"

"Yes the same one that almost died with us that night. She was really mean to me at first when she gave me a tour of the school, really defiant and stuff. I got her to open up, and she was just... I can't even put it into words what I felt for that girl... and then Jenna came along the next semester and she pursued me, and I caved."

"You cheated on Clare?" KC shook his head, telling Imogen that it was his old basketball coach that persuaded him to dump Clare.

"You heard about the pervert Coach?"

"Everyone did, you actually listened to that guy?"

"It was a stupid move on my part. Clare was taking it slow and steady- a pace that I should've been cool with but no, I opted for the hot blonde cheerleader... who was slaughtered."

"KC..." Imogen really did not know what to do, so she just rested her head on KC's shoulder, an action he seemed to be receptive to. His eyes were moist as he rubbed them with both fists. He didn't really care at this point whether or not the girl next to him comforted him, but Imogen asked that he rested his head on her lap. She eased him into it and begun to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Jenna. I know that the grief must be overwhelming for you... I don't know of any other way to comfort you besides scratching you head. It relieves stress, and guys really like when girls do this."

"Thanks." KC felt one of those annoying itches creep up behind his neck and wanted to scratch it, but his long arms were being uncooperative. Imogen went and did the scratching for him, much to the appreciation of KC. He was going to turn and face her to say thank you when his phone buzzed. Clare sent him an angry text message.

_Where have you been?_

* * *

**The next chapter's beginning will be centered around Clare. Then it will turn to Eli and him offing more people. I said that there will be a couple of more chapters; however, it is looking like the next one might be the final one for Violent. I sometimes do the _Extra Chapter_ in my Degrassi fics- I will consider that possibility as I write Chapter 9. Let me know what you think of my story in your review.**


	9. Final Slash

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Clare had not spoken to KC since their near death experience and was itching to sit down with him and say some things. It grew to the point that she had lengthy emails that she almost clicked "Send" addressed to KC, detailing all of her feelings and experiences since that time. Now on a particular afternoon where all commitments were completed, Clare walked around for some fresh air and found herself heading to the Ravine. Weird, she told herself because she would never entertain the thought of going to that barbarian place (her sole word to describe the Ravine) on her own. Since Clare was already far traveled in the path, she made the decision to go to the Ravine, look around in the event that KC would be there, and leave if he wasn't. She let her hand ride along the marshes which soon turned to chain-linked fence and overheard two people talking whilst sitting down on top of a table. Clare immediately made out the identities of both people as Imogen and KC were sitting very close to each other. She couldn't blame them though because the table was small; however, the jealousy in her said that as the boy, KC could have been standing up or sit down as if he were going to eat something, not sit only inches away from a girl he barely knew.

" Stop it Clare! Why are you observing them from that front! They are both there and since you need to talk with KC and only KC, Imogen will understand if you ask her to leave so you can have a private chat with KC."

Clare was cool with that plan, but then came the new development: KC and Imogen had closed in on each other for a kiss, which set every alarm in her body. Clare quickly fired off a text to KC in order to distract him from kissing Imogen, and it seemed to work.

Where have you been?

It was a sigh of relief for Clare since Kimogen didn't kiss, but she could not suddenly just waltz in the Ravine like nothing had just happened because they would suspect something from her with the timing of her text. She didn't get pensive for long because her phone buzzed with a text.

Clare? Hey, I've been around, currently at the Ravine hanging out with Imogen.

Oh... can we talk?

Clare did not get a reply text from KC. She felt that at this point, it was far too much in to just walk away and wait for a reply. Swallowing some pride, she walked through the fence and entered the Ravine. KC was chilling on the table and Imogen was nowhere to be found, which made Clare curious. KC heard Clare's crunchy footsteps and turned out to smile at her and she smiled back and gave a wave. They hugged each other like friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time, one of those minutes-long lasting hugs sans the tears.

"Wasn't there someone with you?"

"Yeah, Imogen left. There is a secret exit to the Ravine that only a few people know about, me being one of those people."

"Oh, um alright,"

"She said that there were footsteps being made that grew louder... Did you spy on us?" That question put Clare on the defensive as she waved her hands, pleading her innocence. She told KC that she was walking around to get some fresh air since she had finished homework, and she stumbled towards the Ravine.

"I swear to God that I was not spying on you two, I just wanted to talk to you since you have been a stranger for the past few months."

"I'm worried about you KC. You almost died and are walking around in shock based on what happened. You are avoiding everyone because you can't talk to any of them about what happened. I have been doing the same thing, but my psychologist told me to talk with friends and I agree. I want to talk to you KC, so please let's just _talk_, okay?"

KC agreed to talk and so they spent the next few hours talking, Clare growing impressed that KC could talk for so long. She told him that they never did that before and immediately grew quiet. KC got up and walked around the table, scratching his head and sat down once again on the table, this time farther away from Clare.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to talk to you,"

"The fact that you are even thinking of such things at this time is just, I don't know..."

"You got jealous because you saw me almost kiss Imogen. "

"I'm serious KC, I'm not thinking about that at all,"

"_again._" Clare was ready to list more excuses, but ceased to think more up when KC said that he was going to kiss Imogen again. Her eyebrows narrowed as did her lips, which proceeded with her hands covering her face and shaking her head. Many emotions were conveyed in only a few seconds. She thanked KC for talking with her and got off the table to leave.

"You don't want me to show you the secret exit?"

"I don't care, I never hang out here- I don't need to know of any secret exits."

"Clare wait a minute!" Clare's walk turned into a sprint as soon as she went through the fence until she went home. She stopped at her porch when she got home to catch her breath and felt as though she was coughing up her lungs because her chest was burning up. Clare took a bottle of water with her to her bedroom and closed the door with a lock. As she turned to face her bedroom window, flashbacks zipped through Clare's mind as she sipped on water from her bottle. Her eyes were closed as the water went in her mouth but she nearly choked on it when thoughts of KC came.

* * *

Imogen felt that nothing was going to happen with KC. The quirky girl had also not talked much with the tall boy since their almost deaths but she did, they had some lengthy conversations. They were talking in the Ravine and KC had opened up to Imogen a little, which she took as a sign to get closer to him. He stopped as soon as his former flame, Clare, texted an 'angry' message, wondering where he has been. She accepted the fact that if anything were to happen, it would be that those two would get to talking and be able to console each other better. Imogen kicked a can of pop in a box as she continued her brisk walk to the diner. It was almost sunset and it had not yet reopened for business due to the pending investigation.

Being an employee of the diner had its perk, one of them being a set of keys to the place, which Imogen used to get inside. She found it odd that the diner would be empty at this time because she thought that the investigators would try to recreate what had happened. She had told them all the information she could remember, and so she surmised that the investigation would be best left to the professionals.

She went behind the counter and saw some of her now dried blood still on the floor. Being curious, Imogen used her index finger and got chills down her spine when scenes from that night flashed through her mind. She had to pause for a moment, taking off her glasses and nibbling on them like someone would a trophy, in order to regain her composure.

"Hmph, I guess I'm still not recovered from that night."

"How would you like to never ever recover from that night?"

"What the hell, who's there!" Imogen got up from behind the counter and was staring into the barrel of a huge gun that a masked man dressed in all black was aiming at her.

"Get over here,"

"Excuse me Scorpion?" Imogen narrowly missed having her head blown off by the masked man as she was instructed to go to the kitchen. She did as she was told, heading back there with the behemoth gun aimed at her. All of her was down, as the effect of that momentarily made the masked man pause because Imogen's true beauty was on display. She hatched a heroic plan while walking into the kitchen- the masked man's checking out of Imogen was interrupted by her scream as his left hand was cracked by the hard swing of a pot, which caused him to growl in pain.

"Persistent one, this will stop you."

"I know it's you under that mask Eli Goldsworthy, so you should quit with the bullshit and unmask yourself. You are going to kill me, so at least let look at your face again before you, um, finish me off." Eli took off his mask and revealed dark bags under his eyes. Imogen nearly choked on her saliva- this was not the same Eli that nearly killed before, but rather a different person with darker animal instincts. Eli flashed a narrow smile as he dropped his 50 cal magnum gun.

"I see you have some compassion guy, I knew it I'm going to be _saved_." The emphasis on saved was not in relief, but rather the words being cut from Imogen. Eli, grinding his teeth, used his cracked hand to unsheath his knife and make a big slash on Imogen's throat.

_He really did want to kill me! I can't scream for help, he severed my voice box. I guess this is it for you Moreno, this ride called life was fun while it lasted..._

Imogen lay dead in her own blood as Eli exited from the backdoor. Imbeciles we have as authority, he thought while he drove off.

"What a dumb bitch, she thought I was going to spare her life? That's hilarious. I killed her and everyone because..." Eli was talking to himself as he purposely let that last sentence trail. There was a time in his life where he was indeed dark, but he had a flashlight that made his path always have some light flicker in it. He messed up though, which caused that flashlight to turn off permanent. Now this path of carnage he was on was one that he could not stop. He knew he was finished once he was caught, but something in him said that he had to see that flashlight one last time.

* * *

_His motive was clear- it's why he killed... he was protecting someone._


	10. Extra Chapter: Violent Epilogue

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

The trial was swift. Testimony from several people was had, and the jury quickly came through with a verdict.

"We the jury find Elijah Goldsworthy GUILTY of all charges." Nothing more was said, as the court got to buzzing with the announced verdict.

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Goldsworthy." Eli indicated that he did, so he got up and faced the jury.

"I'm not going to ask any of you for your forgiveness. Even though I caused you all irreparable harm, deep down in your heart of hearts, **you will never forgive me for the carnage Rick Murray and I caused**. As I await the death penalty sentence, I expect a 'higher power' to execute judgment on me. That is what I'm in most fear of since I do not fear dying."

The judged ruled that Eli would spend the remainder of his life in prison for the crimes he committed.

xxx

_10 years later..._

Clare and KC got married and were the proud parents of a baby boy, Samuel Kevin Guthrie. KC was a star sports athlete as Clare had a profitable career to boot as well. They grew close to each other ever since that night and rekindled things nearly a year later. A long distance relationship was needed between them since KC traveled. He slowed down when Clare got pregnant and after a year, was back to traveling with his team since the baby was born and healthy. They lived in the same town as before, but made sure that their home was safe from all possible angles.

Closure apparently was not fully completed yet... Clare heard a knock on the door and assumed it was her husband who came home early from his latest trip. As she slowly opened the door, she was picturing Eli and asked one last time how someone so sweet could turn into a monster all because of one measly breakup. She had no time to act as Eli kicked the door in and threw himself onto Clare.

"Eli, what the hell are you doing, you are supposed to be spending the rest of your life in jail."

"Yeah I know, but I escaped. I'm here to tell you something, something that will tie up all of the loose ends."

"I'm not interested in hearing this Eli. You have put my family and I through enough torment. You killed our fellow classmates! You killed innocent people for no good reason at all. I have nothing left to say to you... I'm calling the police."

"Like hell you aren't!" Eli slapped the phone out of Clare's hands and elbowed her across the face. She was on the floor crying. Her baby son Samuel wandered into the living room, where he saw his mother writhing on the floor in pain with a strange man hovering over her. Eli turned his attention to the little toddler, who seemed frightened by the strange man's appearance.

"Please don't kill my baby, kill me, but don't kill my little Samuel."

"He looks just like KC. You are a lucky little boy to have such a great mom and dad."

"I love my mommy!" young Samuel declared, which caused Eli to smile. He just unclicked the safety button on his gun, and proceeded to toss it towards Clare, who instinctively got up and stood in front of Samuel.

"Take this gun Rick used and kill me. You know that this is what you wanted to do ever since _that night_. Finish the job so you can achieve closure."

"I will not kill you Eli because that goes against everything I stand for." Eli grew agitated, taking out his machete and started swinging it wildly. Clare accidentally let a shot off, knocking the machete out of Eli's hands. That got Eli started on a wild rant.

"Fuck morals and all that other stuff! When you want someone out of your life, THIS is how you get rid of them. Fuck everything and kill me before I kill your precious Samuel." Eli made a dash towards the shrieking 5 year old, but Clare tripped him up.

"Clare listen to me! I never stopped loving you, I did everything so I can protect you. Come on now, you don't need to pull the trigger. Just drop the gun and I'll return to prison."

"You threatened to murder my child. That is simply unforgivable."

"What's unforgivable was how you dumped me after I did nothing wrong at that dance. I did nothing WRONG! I'm going to kill you and that little kid,"

"_You will do no such thing you bastard._ Clare kills Eli with a single shot and turns to her baby boy, who calmed down after his mother comforted him."

"Sorry you had to see that my angel. I will call the police, who will take care of everything, and then we will go get some ice cream."


End file.
